


The Music of the Night

by LilyTimbers



Series: Nevermore Records [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Smut, This one's a real spicy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTimbers/pseuds/LilyTimbers
Summary: Gar Logan, guitarist of the Titans and his manager, Raven Roth, find themselves with some alone time between tour stops. Together, they make the music of the night. An extra lemon scene for my rock band AU, "Nevermore Records", taking place at the end of Chapter 29. Rated E for obvious reasons.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Nevermore Records [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The people have spoken! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, this one-shot serves as an extra lemon scene for Chapter 29 of my rock band AU, "Nevermore Records". It's rated T, which is why I'm publishing this separately. Although you can read this without knowing anything about the main story, you'll be missing out on the satisfaction of 180k words of sexual tension finally coming to fruition.
> 
> TL;DR - Gar is the guitarist of a band called the Titans and Raven is their manager. Romance and shenanigans ensue.
> 
> This is only my second attempt at a full-on smut scene, so please lower your expectations while you can. Enjoy, ya filthy animals!

Bonus Track: The Music of the Night

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

Slowly, gently, night unfurled its splendour. The hotel room was nearly silent, the only sound was the murmuring of two voices. On the bed lay a pair of pyjama-clad figures who rested on their sides in order to face one another. The man was lean and medium built. He had a handsome, boyish face and his blond hair was tipped with neon green highlights. The woman was both petite and voluptuous, and her intelligent eyes were framed by inky, shoulder-length hair. They had just spent the last few minutes whispering back and forth like teenagers at a highschool slumber party, but instead of making dares to crank call the neighbours, they only spoke the truth. The boundaries and expectations of their newfound relationship had been discussed, and it was clear from the conversation that both parties were ready to take the next step. The air was thick with anticipation; both musician and manager could feel each other's excitement like the stifling humidity that precedes a summer storm. It had been a long tour with several bumps in the road and they were eager to let off some steam.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" questioned Raven. She shifted her body so that their middles touched and their legs overlapped. In response, Garfield raised his hand to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Well, there is one more thing..." he answered coyly.

"What?"

"How high are the chances I get to see you in that black corset again? Clothing underneath is optional, but I wouldn't say no to those boots."

"Gar!" Thoroughly embarrassed at the thought of her Halloween outfit, Raven retaliated by poking him in the side. Much to her delight, the gesture made him shriek, so she doubled down and tickled him mercilessly. He wriggled away and wrestled her to the mattress, trapping her arms so that they were pinned to the sides of her head. Laying flush against the bed, she craned her neck to look at the man who straddled her from above and gave him a defiant side eye. "It depends. Do you still have the wolf costume?"

"Damn, Raven. You're kinkier than I thought."

Garfield's sea glass eyes danced with unreleased laughter. But instead of reflecting the ocean, they flickered with blue flames of desire. The intensity of his gaze made Raven blush and she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly to detract from the tension. "Shut up, we can make more amendments later," she grumbled. "Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"We do."

"I'll have to get that in writing."

"Where do you want me to sign?"

Raven pulled her arms out of his grip, using one hand to tap herself on the cheek. "Here," she said, then touched her other cheek, "and here."

Garfield's trail of kisses followed wherever her fingers went; from her cheekbones, to her nose, to her forehead. When Raven pointed to her lips, he kissed them wholeheartedly. She revelled in the taste of his spearmint breath and the smell of his woodsy cologne, but the best feeling of all was the warmth of his strong arms around her. He held her tenderly as though she was the most precious thing in the world, a treasure worth cherishing and protecting. Leaning forward so that their chests pressed together, he brought his mouth to the crook of her neck. He planted a love bite on her pulse point, taking care as he nipped and sucked at the skin. The sensation made her toes curl and she released a satisfied moan. Garfield paused from his ministrations to whisper in her ear, "Have I ever told you how much I love the sound of your voice?"

"It's not nearly as nice as yours," Raven answered breathlessly.

"I respectfully disagree. Why do I get the feeling that you secretly have the voice of an angel?"

"As if. I'm totally tone deaf; there's a reason only one of us is a professional musician."

"By the end of the night," he replied with a wicked grin, "I'm going to make you _sing_."

Garfield captured her lips once more, using one hand to grip her by the waist while the other traced a path along her thigh. With a feather-light touch, he travelled upward to trace the lines of her ribcage beneath her shirt. The ticklish sensation was like a spark igniting a fire and Raven responded by kissing him with greater intensity. As their panting grew heavier, she could feel him grow harder and thicker against her leg. Pleased at being the source of his arousal, she shimmied her hips upward and pressed her pelvis into his. They carried on this dance for a while, grinding with the steady rhythm of an old yet familiar tune. Though the increased friction was welcome, it made the room's temperature too much to bear. Raven wanted to be rid of her clothes, but Garfield had regained his hold on her wrists, preventing her from removing the restrictive material herself. When she shifted her arms to regain control of her hands, the man backed off and looked down at her with concern.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she said with bemusement, then took off her shirt to reveal a lacy, navy blue bra. Raven rested her elbows against the mattress to prop herself up, pushing her barely covered chest that much closer to his vicinity. "I just prefer being naked when it comes to situations like this."

Dark blond eyebrows shot up with interest while blue irises honed in on her breasts like a laser. "A 'situation', huh? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Mhmm," she breathed with a single nod of her head, "you have quite the _situation_ going on right now and I intend on addressing it." In order to prove her point, Raven placed one of her free hands on the tented fabric of his pyjama bottoms and stroked his obvious hardness. The musician's eyelids fluttered shut and a sharp inhale escaped his tightened lips. When he re-opened his eyes, Garfield looked at her the same way a predator stalks its prey. Focused. Desperate. _Hungry_. Raven could feel her own arousal pool between her thighs and her body practically trembled with anticipation. But instead of jumping on her like a feral animal, Garfield did the unexpected and sat up on the edge of the bed, his feet now firmly planted on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Raven questioned, placing a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, don't you?"

"Of course! I just..."

"You just what?"

"I'm _nervous_." Garfield still didn't look at her, his gaze transfixed on the fidgety pair of hands he had placed in his lap.

"Why on earth are you nervous?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint you. I-I wanna blow your mind and make you feel good, but I'm scared that I'll mess up. I wanna make a good 'first impression', you know? What if... what if I'm not enough?"

"Gar," said Raven softly, raising her hand from his shoulder so she could caress his face, "you're more than I've ever hoped for. How could you possibly not be enough?"

"I dunno, it's just... intimidating!"

"Are you saying that because I'm technically your boss?"

"I'm saying it because you're _you_ ," Garfield declared, gesturing at her half-naked body like a curator revealing a masterpiece in the Louvre. "Look at you!"

The woman shook her head and chuckled. "You're being ridiculous. If anyone should be intimidated right now, it should be me."

"H-huh?"

"I'm not that experienced. At least, I'm not as experienced as you. I've only been with one other person and honestly, I didn't enjoy it very much. After everything that happened with _him_ , intimacy was kind of scary. I didn't want to get hurt again, so I didn't date. But I trust you, Gar."

"I know, which is exactly why I don't want you to feel pressured," he replied shakily.

"I want this. I want _you_. It took a lot of self-exploration to figure out what I like and what 'blows my mind'. So why would I expect you to get it exactly right on the first try?"

"But-"

"-But what, Gar? I want to make you feel good too. Whatever happens tonight probably won't be perfect, but isn't that the point of being in a relationship? To figure things out together?"

"I guess so."

"Then there you go," she answered determinedly, "you have no reason to be nervous."

Not wasting any more time, Raven bent forward to kiss him deeply. She licked the seam of his mouth and his lips parted, giving her permission to venture inside and drink him in. As further encouragement, she guided one of his hands to her breast. He kneaded the supple flesh before moving his hand beneath the lacy fabric of her bra. The guitarist's fingers were hardened from years of playing; Raven bit her lip at the feeling of his callouses brushing against her nipple. Though his touch was extremely gentle, the rugged texture of his fingertips made her nerve-endings beg for more.

"Self-exploration, hmm?" he intoned huskily. "Tell me, Rave, do you touch yourself like this?"

Without warning, he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his forefinger and thumb, making her gasp with both surprise and pleasure. Garfield continued slowly driving her mad by leaning in to suck at her throat once more. His canines grazed her neck as he moved downward, leaving a line of rough kisses along her collarbone. She wanted him to be inside already, made evident by her frantic tugging at his clothes. He took the hint and pulled off his shirt in a singular motion, throwing it over his shoulder without a care of where it landed. Raven couldn't help herself; she instinctively reached out to touch his chest hair and followed the path downward to where his happy trail dipped into his pants. Her lips broke into a sly grin as she tugged at the fabric teasingly, grabbing his length and stroking it over the thin layer of clothing.

"What about you, Gar? Do _you_ touch yourself like this?"

"Rae... please," whined Garfield, already impatient with her brief teasing.

She promptly obliged by helping him take off his pyjama bottoms. After discarding the offending garment, the nearly-nude man was left in a pair of bright pink boxer briefs patterned in cartoon pizza slices. He sat back on the bed and apprehensively rubbed his palms on tops of his legs, the action drawing Raven's attention to the very noticeable bulge between his thighs.

"I, uh, wasn't expecting to get lucky tonight," he mumbled sheepishly, shooting her a dopey smile. "I would have worn something a little more-"

"-Provocative? From my perspective, you look good enough to eat."

Raven lowered herself to kneel in front of him, then pulled out his length from the confines of his underwear. When she grasped him by the hilt, he pulsed in response. He was hard and hot, and a bead of pre-cum covered the very tip. She wet her lips and gave him a long, languid lick from the base to the top. Garfield reacted immediately by heaving a guttural groan.

"F- _fuck_ ," he muttered under his breath. He tilted her chin upward so that he could look her in the eye. "You don't have to do that, I'm hard enough as it is."

"Just because I don't _have_ to, doesn't mean I don't _want_ to," she said flatly, staring up at him through her thick eyelashes. Lube hadn't exactly been an item on the tour packing list, so Raven gathered saliva in her mouth and spit it into her palm. Carefully, she transferred the natural lubricant onto his member and began to stroke him. She could tell that Garfield was enjoying the attention based on the way his eyes screwed shut and his hands clawed at the sheets. Still, she had to be sure. "Does that feel good?"

"Mhmm. You can go faster, that is, if you want."

"Lucky for you, I do."

Raven picked up the pace and within seconds, she could feel him pulse and harden even more. Garfield emitted a low, keening sound and he began to rock his hips in time with her tempo. His reaction filled her with a powerful pride. It was exciting, knowing that she was in complete control of his pleasure. She added her mouth to the mix, careful not to graze his sensitive skin with her teeth. Alternating between sucking and stroking, she savoured the flavour that was uniquely _Gar_. He was salty but not overly so, and something about his musky, masculine scent made her mouth water.

"Rae-Raven, I'm not gonna last if you- _unh_ , if you keep going like that."

She gave the head one last lick before asking, "Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, in my wallet."

Garfield bent down to rummage through the pockets of his discarded pants, his movements hurried and impatient. In the meantime, Raven took off her pyjama shorts and hoisted herself back onto the bed, stretching out her limbs and letting her head rest on the pillows. A younger version of herself might have felt embarrassed at showing this much skin, but her adult persona was simply relieved that she had worn matching undergarments that day. Though plain and somewhat worn, her underwear was trimmed with the same navy blue lace as her bra, giving her the slightest extra boost of confidence. When Garfield returned with the condom in hand, she reached out to take it. The guitarist shook his head and tossed the foil square onto the nightstand.

"Nuh-uh, it's my turn now," he said, climbing onto the bed on all fours like a jungle cat moving through the shadows. Garfield settled himself at her feet and pushed her knees apart. His warm, rough hands snaked up her ankles, to her calves, to her thighs, travelling upwards until his thumbs hovered just below her panties. He sent her a cheeky grin and asked, "Can I do some exploring of my own?"

Raven nodded, totally entranced by the mischief that sparkles in his eyes. Garfield pushed the fabric of her underwear to one side and dipped a finger into her core, wetting it thoroughly before moving it to rub her clit. He started by drawing circles, eventually moving on to more complicated patterns of zigzags and swirls. Her attentive partner checked in every so often, asking if she wanted him to go faster or slower? More pressure or less? One finger or two? Raven only replied with "yes" or "no", her brain far too occupied to think of anything more coherent to say. After several minutes of his "explorations", he entered both his middle and ring fingers inside of her, then clamped his mouth over her sex. His tongue began to dance, making her buck and shiver. Raven's eyes rolled backward while her hands blindly reached for his hair. She combed her fingers through his roots and gripped tightly, moaning louder as Garfield indulged himself in her juices. When he paused to take a breath, she could feel him chuckle against her inner thigh.

"You're so fucking delicious," he purred, "I could eat you out all night."

Raven flushed at his unabashed declaration; she wasn't used to dirty talk. He replaced his mouth between her legs and the lewd, wet sounds of his handiwork filled the air once more. One hand snaked upwards to caress her breasts and abdomen, the other pumped two fingers inside with a "come hither" motion. The man had yet to bring her to orgasm, but he was getting dangerously close. For a fleeting moment, she laughed inwardly at his initial worries that he wouldn't be able to "blow her mind". Then, she wondered how many other women Garfield had taken like this and how she compared. Her insecurity killed the mood for half a second, until she realized that she didn't need to know the answers to her questions. Beyond his sexual prowess was something deeper, something _real_. There was something in the way he worshipped her body with his hands and mouth, something special about his ardent devotion and eagerness to please. There was also the simple fact that he was her best friend. Garfield loved her, and that was all that mattered.

"I need you inside me. _Now_ ," pleaded Raven.

"What's the magic word?"

"Gar!" she growled, pulling him towards her by the neck so that their faces were millimeters apart. She could smell her arousal on his breath; the erotic scent emboldened her as she whispered, "Fuck me, _please_."

While Garfield slipped on the condom, Raven shimmied off her bra and underwear, her core now dripping with her own juices and his saliva. He rubbed himself along the slit of her entrance, tantalizingly slow. With great impatience, she lowered her hand between their bodies to guide him inside, both lovers holding their breaths as he breached the threshold. He filled her, utterly and completely. Her instincts drove her to wrap her legs around his waist when he pulled out for the first time, encouraging him to immediately return. After a few more experimental pumps, they adjusted themselves to one another even further, Garfield dropping his hips while Raven raised hers.

"Does that feel good?" he asked. She nodded silently, but he wasn't satisfied with her wordless answer. "You're going to have to give me more feedback than that, love. Does. That. Feel. _Good_?" Every word was emphasized with another thrust, each one harder and deeper than the last. Raven's inner walls quivered and contracted, and she bit her lip in order to stifle the cry that threatened to escape her lips. Instead, she moaned lowly and bit his ear.

"What do you want, hmmm?" he said in a voice much deeper than his regular tenor. "What's it going to take for me to hear you _scream_?"

"More," she whispered back.

" _Louder_ , baby. Tell me what you want."

"More!" she repeated, her whisper now morphing into a more insistent shout. " _Faster_ , Gar. Rougher!"

Garfield grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders, then shifted himself upright to kneel on the mattress. The new angle allowed him to reach her most sensitive spot, and she knew that her climax was just around the corner.

"Oh my God," Raven moaned, digging her nails into backs of his thighs as he pistoned in and out. "Gar, you're going to- _nnh,_ make me c-come."

"Want me to keep going? Just like this?"

"Please don't stop, _please._ "

He didn't stop, his thrusts were precise and unrelenting. The new tempo never wavered in its pace, not once slowing down or losing intensity. All of the sights, sounds and sensations were overwhelming, so Raven closed her eyes. She lost herself in that moment; she couldn't remember the time of day or what city they were currently in, and she would have forgotten her own name if not for Garfield repeating it over and over into her ear.

"Raven, I'm close."

"Me too, just a little more."

"When you come," he murmured, "I wanna hear you say my name."

At his words, Raven opened her previously shut eyes and reconnected her gaze with his. The man looked like he was on the brink of release, just barely holding on for dear life. Her heart warmed at the realization of what a generous lover he had been and how far he was willing to go to bring her pleasure. Fulfilling his request was the least she could do, but she couldn't help herself from teasing him just a little bit more. "I'll do it if I want to," she said with a challenging grin. "Don't you think you're being a little demanding?"

"Says the one who's been giving me orders all night," he answered back just as cheekily. In retaliation for her sass, Garfield took one of her hands and placed it over her clit, encouraging her to rub herself as he continued his thrusting. The added stimulation tipped her over the edge and like a tidal wave crashing onto the shore, Raven's orgasm washed over her. She released a cry that echoed throughout the room; his name was a single note that resonated to its completion. Soon after, Garfield followed suit, twitching and emptying himself inside of her.

The pair went quiet after that, both heaving heavily to regain their breath. Their shared body heat kept them warm as they basked in the afterglow. Garfield ran his hands through Raven's hair while she rubbed his back lovingly. They stayed like this for several moments, spent and content. As their heart rates slowed and the sweat on their skin cooled, the hotel room grew chilly. Raven was tempted to pull the covers over them and fall asleep, but the slickness between her legs needed to be cleaned up. After giving her partner a kiss on the cheek, she sat up straight and began to search the room for a towel. In the meantime, Garfield removed the condom and tossed it in the nearby trash can. He settled back onto the bed in a relaxed pose and asked, "So boss, how did I do?"

"Adequately." Raven stated simply. She nearly burst out laughing when Garfield's eyes bugged out with mock offense, her lips settling in an easy smile instead. "I'm kidding, it was wonderful. I might even ask you to do it again."

His eyes darkened and he flashed her a seductive look. "Still wanting more, are you? You're insatiable."

"Insatiable? More like 'sticky'. I need a shower."

The woman moved up from her spot on the bed and rummaged around her suitcase for clean underwear. Garfield followed her movements like a loyal puppy, not wanting to be apart from his human for too long. When she entered the ensuite bathroom, he lingered at the doorway as though he was waiting for permission to enter as well. As she turned on the shower, Raven heard him say, "Want any help with that?"

"What, are you volunteering to wash my hair?" she said over her shoulder.

"Among other things."

"You're not hoping for a Round 2, are you?"

"I'm open to it. Are you game?" he asked hopefully.

"That depends. How many condoms do you have left?"

"I only had just the one. But where we're going, we don't need condoms."

Raven's brow raised at that. "If you think we're going bareback, you've got another thing coming, Logan."

"Just because I can't be inside you doesn't mean the fun has to end. All we need is a little creativity." Garfield raised his long, skilled fingers and waggled them playfully in the air.

"Well, if you insist. I did enjoy what you did with your tongue earlier."

Already halfway into the shower, Raven grabbed him by the hand and tugged him closer. The small bathroom filled with steam and under the sound of running water, the two voices continued to banter.

"Tell me, Rave. Are you the type of person that _sings_ in the shower?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Garfield stepped inside and shut the glass door behind them, humming contentedly to himself as his partner pulled him in for a sultry kiss.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex, my dudes. I even cleared them both of STDs in the actual chapter, because that's always important before getting it on with a new partner! I hope all the music puns and allusions weren't too cheesy, but I couldn't hold myself back on that front. This is a rock band AU after all. The lyrics of "The Music of the Night" are credited to my man, Andrew Lloyd Weber, musical OG and composer of The Phantom of the Opera.
> 
> To my lovely, faithful readers: the finale is still in the works, so hopefully this tides you over until it's ready? I hope to put it out in the first week of March, fingers crossed.
> 
> Till next time, Lily Timbers


End file.
